


Found

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Series: Night's Darkness [10]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Almost Dawn, F/M, Family Reunions, It's all coming together, M/M, Political tension, Power Dynamics, Psychic Bond, Relatively new relationship, So very much wing kink, Soul-bond, Strange-form Intimacy, Wing Kink, becoming, lots and lots of fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Thanatos and Hermes share something special before Than leaves to meet his siblings to discuss their parents' fate....Hypnos, Hemera, and the Mo-Ir-Ai all realize something's different about their pale, winged brother....The King and Praxidike can't figure out how to fulfill their Justice to the bound Night and Darkness, and it's nearly too late....Things hidden in the dark are coming to light; things that have been Lost, are now to be Found....
Relationships: Erebus/Nyx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Series: Night's Darkness [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - within are themes of 
> 
> Strange-form Intimacy, including WING-kink  
> Extreme Fluids - so get you some damn water and hydrate....  
> Instincts surfacing for the first time  
> Dominant Alpha-tactics  
> Kinda-sorta sibling rivalry, but not how you think  
> And Royal angst over some Royal fukk-ups....
> 
> We're almost there, dear ones.... Almost....

Thanatos woke to his quarter-til-seven alarm, stretching his legs and flexing his spine as his right wing lifted high over the bed, pin-feather tips trembling in the air. His left wing mimicked the motion, but across the bed behind his back.

A soft gasp of delight was his only warning before large palms and thin fingers greedily wrapped around his cheeks and Hermes claimed his mouth in a deeply grinding kiss.

Thanatos near-sputtered, recovering barely enough to return the younger god’s passion for a few moments before Hermes pulled away with a ridiculous smacking sound, like Thanatos was some delicious confection concocted in a five-star-rated restaurant.

Thanatos stared at his lover’s smirk, unwilling to show just how good the flattery made him feel.

Hermes giggled then, batting his eyelashes as if to say “What, did I do something?”

Than playfully swatted at Hermes’ muscle-rounded shoulder, laughing, an unfamiliar carefree feeling lightening the inside of his chest with fun.

Fun….

_Fuck, I’m having fun…._

Hermes’ hand trailed gentle fingertips down Than’s cheek, drawing his attention back to the present with concern darkening those flirting hazel eyes to a nutty brown. “Than, honey, you okay? Did I do something wrong? Do you not like surprise morning kisses…?”

“Fuck, _no_ , sweet thing! I loved it! I was just realizing I couldn’t really remember the last time I had so much fun right after my alarm went off…. Speaking of which….”

He rocked up off his side so he could spin without tweaking his left wing beneath him. His screaming phone was a little farther away across the side-table than he’d remembered leaving it when they came to bed the night before, and then he _did_ remember….

“Oh, hell. Hermes, honey, I have to meet my sisters at half-past eight in the Underworld. I’m so sorry, we made those plans late last night, and I nearly forgot…. Dammit. I can still do breakfast with you, if you want….”

The mattress shifted beneath his ass as Hermes made his way over to him, but Thanatos was busy checking the irritating messages his sisters had continued sending him after he muted the chat the night before. Mostly, it was hints of pick-up lines he didn’t need (he already _picked up_ Hermes, anyway, or Hermes had picked him up, it didn’t matter which anymore, they were together now, dammit!), or crude suggestions of things to try (not like they’d even know, spastic librarians, when’s the last time they even dated anybody, themselves?!), even links to “videos to encourage sexytime exploits” (not even gonna click those, dammit, that’s just gross).

He dropped the now-silenced phone back on the nightstand when Hermes’ arms wrapped around his chest, his wings gently trapped between his back and Hermes’ pecs, red hands splayed possessively over Than’s own heaving muscles as he panted.

“Than, hon, we’ve still got more than an hour before then…. Surely you don’t need to apologize for ditching if you’re not leaving yet. And I’m off work today, so, I wasn’t even gonna have breakfast. I was gonna do brunch, maybe, or come visit my boyfriend on his lunch break. So, no apologies, if you play with me before you go….”

Than licked his lips, his cock steadily rising to full attention from his thighs, as he panted for breath to answer his lover, to question….

“Boyfriend, Hermes? Are we?”

Hermes kissed behind his ear; Than’s shoulder-length white hair, unbound at Hermes’ request, fluffed in the warm breath left behind when those red lips left his pale skin. “I guess I just assumed, but if you’re not comfortable with that…. We could just be, um, paramours, or lovers, or….”

Than shook his head, hair whipping so that Hermes leaned back a little and barked out a laugh.

“No, no! I…. I want boyfriend. I mean, I want to be your boyfriend, you to be mine, I mean…. If you want, I want….”

Hermes kissed the corner of his jaw, and Than shivered. It hadn’t taken long, just a few weeks, a night or two spread out between long stretches of work-days, but Hermes had helped Than discover so many sensitive parts of his body. Thanatos, a virgin in every sense before he trusted Hermes so short a time ago, reveled in how intuitive about his own intense responses Hermes seemed to be, drawing perfection bound in chaos from Thanatos’ usually so-composed demeanor….

Thanatos thought he’d weep if Hermes ever ran out of things to show him.

Hermes’ voice was quiet, velvet and cream, a delicatessen of delights for Thanatos’ every sense. He heard the tones, tasted and smelled the salty-warmth of the words, felt the air on his skin and saw his own hair fly into his peripheral vision as Hermes nuzzled against his ear in reply:

“I really want that, boyfriend…. I’ve wanted it since the first time…. Thank you.”

Thanatos felt tears, wondered if there’d been a single instance that he’d been with Hermes that he _hadn’t_ cried….

He knew there hadn’t been, but each tear was happiness, contentment, peace in the midst of his storm-wrapped heart of worry and fear: he couldn’t be ashamed, wouldn’t let this happiness turn to sorrow.

He turned his head, seeking those soft lips, found them and breathed Hermes in, filling himself with the love he had never thought to look for, and gave himself up to his boyfriend’s desires, his own unknown until Hermes showed him the way.

He let Hermes pull him back onto the bed, pushing with his legs as Hermes walked on his knees backward. Once they reached the center of the bed, the red god spun, twisting slightly to toss Thanatos chest-down on the mattress. Thanatos gave an indignant squawk at being manhandled, but he gasped in a fresh breath as Hermes planted his ass over the back of Than’s thighs. Wide palms and gently-grinding fingertips pressed and played all over his back, soft circles and dragging pulls and grinding pressures all designed to leave him melting. His wings stretched into the air above him without any thought on his part; every iota of his mind was consumed with the sensations Hermes was pouring into his body like a rushing tide, like a fresh waft from an uncorked bottle of antique vintage, a thorough washing-clean of worry and fear and-

Hermes brushed an open-lipped, dragging kiss into the wide-spread feathers of Than’s left wing, and Than shrieked, his hips grinding into the mattress, his cock jolting under his abdomen; he could hardly believe the sudden wetness that streaked through the faint trail of hair under his navel. He moaned as Hermes pulled his lips away, soft-strong hands stilling on his back, and Than panted through the haze as Hermes chuckled quietly, velvet and creamy smooth in the early-grey light of his Olympian apartment.

“Than, Angel, did you like that?”

“ _Yes, Hermes, please do more! Gods, I need it, wanna come, gimme please!_ ”

“Alright, Angel, hold on to something.”

Thanatos thrashed his hands up the bed, grabbing an oversized nearly-flat pillow with crimson-heart lace bordering the creamy-colored sham. He wrapped his arms beneath it, bringing it under his head with a groaning sigh as Hermes shifted over his thighs, creeping just a little closer to his ass to reach better. Strong hands pressed a little into the lower edges of his shoulder-blades for balance, and then that pleasant warmth and pressure left his skin, left him cold.

Until those fingers played up from the shortest feathers near his back, dancing over the tips and edges like they were keys on a piano or strings on a lute, all the way over the entire curving length of his wings, every quill-tip shivering as the sensations pinged back from the sensitive nerve-endings, down the muscles and tendons and bones of his wings and straight to his leaking cock.

He keened, nearly sang, as Hermes hummed in delight when Than could no longer resist thrusting, rocking, grinding his throbbing cock into the mattress, a spreading wet spot making the friction all the better as he rutted into the space between the bunching fabric and his tight-clenched stomach muscles. He smelled his own sweat, his spreading fluids; he bit down on the pillow and hugged it tighter beneath him, shoulders straining, shaking his head back and forth so the fabric tore slightly with spastic sounds; the glands at the base and joints of his wings began secreting thin oils, too, as every muscle of his flight-anatomy twitched and seized and shuddered in the sudden spasms of pleasure.

Hermes dragged his hands through the middle of Than’s feathers, pulling downward, catching and releasing the strands and shafts like he was thumbing through the pages of a magazine, or splitting a deck of cards for shuffling; the vibrations sent Thanatos shrieking into bliss, spasming with his whole body as his cock spurted hard, three times, four, before he collapsed shivering into the mattress, the pillow flung somewhere to the floor, stomach trembling, covered from sternum to navel in his spend. He fanned his wings a few times in the air, instinct guiding his actions, his body lifting slightly as the long-soft movement of the air settled his nerves. Hermes panted hard, settling back to Than’s thighs after Thanatos relaxed beneath him, shifting somehow slightly back and forth, and Than barely heard him through the fog swallowing his mind as he came down from his release, the velvet-cream voice breathy and desperate.

“Sorry, Angel, I can’t take it; I need to, to, shit, hell, that was fuckin’ _hot, **Angel!**_ ”

Than twitched a little as he felt the droplets and streams land on his ass and the half-melted muscles of his lower back; he realized Hermes had just jerked off to the thought and sight of what he’d done to Thanatos with his hands, and Than hummed with the pleasure of being such a source of delight for his boyfriend’s enjoyment….

* * *

Hermes braced his left hand on the back of Thanatos’ left thigh, crimson fingers spread and dimpling against the silver-white skin as he trembled, panting hard, right hand still fisting the base of his cock as aftershocks thundered through his abdomen. He heard Than’s humming, and he chuckled with what little breath he had between heaving gasps for air.

“Damn, Than, honey…. Angel, that was somethin’…!”

Than’s wings ruffled slightly, the motion a little self-satisfied, and then the first death-god was rolling, shifting slightly, his right knee bending so he could angle his head and look over his shoulder at Hermes’ sweating face.

“You thought it was good for you…? Sweetheart, we should have had plastic under your sheets over here….”

Hermes flung his hands up to cover his mouth as he barked out a disbelieving laugh, but he managed to shuffle-hop his way off Than’s legs so his boyfriend could peel his body off the sheets beneath him.

The sheets stuck to Than’s thighs, groin, and abdomen like a damp t-shirt or swim-trunks before he managed to get far enough off them to leave him kneeling in front of a very large splotch, pre-cum and semen mixed like an abstract painting on Hermes’ flaxen sheets. Than grimaced, but Hermes giggled and lunged to wrap his arms around the pale god’s neck, kissing his cheek with a wide smile.

“Angel, I’m so glad I could make you feel that good! Don’t be weirded out, I’m sure lots of gods with wings have fun like that!”

Than returned Hermes’ affection briefly with a pecking kiss, but his eyes were still a little glazed with discomfort, or worry, or….

“I don’t know, Hermes, it still seems a little excessive….”

“Pshhhhh! Drink some water, or some juice, you’ll be fine! It’s just cum!”

Thanatos laughed, a deep-thrumming sound in his throat, grey eyes softening as he stared into Hermes’ sincerely opened hazel ones.

“Thanks, sweetheart. I don’t mean to ruin the fun, but I should help you clean this place up, and I need a shower, and then I really do have to go….”

“Fun ain’t ruined, Angel. Fun was had, and more can be had later! Up ya hop!”

Than clambered off the side of the bed, and Hermes’ couldn’t resist giving one silver-white ass-cheek a playful smack. Than’s wings snapped straight out from their loosely-curled resting position as the pale god squawked and jumped, spinning around with his hands flying to cover his cum-streaked rear. Hermes smiled, more than satisfied with the reaction, and held his position until Than grinned sheepishly, turning away again to start pulling pillows from the head of the bed.

Hermes hummed a little as he crawled off the other side of the bed, reaching for pillows and making plans for the rest of his day off.

* * *

_Okay, something’s up…._

_But what…?_

_It isn’t Thanatos._

_It isn’t me…._

_Right?_

_Nope, not me._

_Mom…. Could be Mom…._

_Okay, so…. If it’s Mom…._

Hypnos snapped out of his concentration when the front door to the apartment creaked open. Thanatos came quickly around the couch, and Hypnos tried to focus through feelings not his own at the hard lines of his brother’s silver-white face.

_Whoa…._

_What’s got into him…?_

“Hypnos, bro, need you to get dressed. We’re meeting the girls and Hemmy for breakfast and figuring things out.”

_Hot shit, he sounds like…. He sounds like Dad, like when Dad goes all dominant dude…._

“Okay, Than, but what’s going on? What needs figuring out…?”

“Dad’s hurting, bad, like, heart-pain. I felt it last night, woke me up even.”

“Like you were even sleeping….”

“…. Shut up, Hypnos….”

“What, I’m no idiot, bro! I’m glad you’re having some fun!”

“…. Uh huh…. Look, are you feeling anything from Mom?”

Hypnos gulped, knew by the flash behind Than’s eyes that the uncontrolled reaction was answer enough.

They had never really understood it themselves, but Hypnos had always had a stronger soul-connection to their mother, and Than had something deeply binding between his own self and their father. It seemed exactly opposite to every common sense approach to their family – after all, Than had their mother’s wings, and Hypnos their father’s introspective way of thinking about the world.

But in their own souls, Hypnos could always feel their mother’s deepest emotions more than his father’s, and the same was true, in reverse, for his twin brother….

“Yeah. Honestly, last night, it felt like she wasn’t herself. Like, she was some weird other version of herself. She felt lost, Than. But now, less lost, but really fuckin’ worried, and I can’t tell about what….”

“Well, that’s why we’re meeting the girls and Hemmy. It’s time we stopped pretending. We’re family. And our parents need us, whatever we can do.”

Hypnos spun on the couch, bringing his feet to the floor and waiting for the slight vertigo to recede.

“And just what do you think we need to do…?”

He looked back at his twin’s face quickly enough to catch the last shadows of a dark-light flash glazing over Than’s silver irises. A pulse of power as deep and ancient as their father’s rocked the apartment without sound, without motion, a simple shift as something in his brother’s being slotted into place.

“Not sure. But we’re gonna figure it out, today…. They’re not staying in that box one second longer. Not if I can help it….”

* * *

She sat at the large table, her fingers twitching to adjust her veil, making sure every part of her skin was covered. Her oldest sister came back to the table then, a Styrofoam mug with a plastic lid and a looooong straw floating toward her. She reached out with gloved hands to take it.

“I had ‘em make it a little cooler than they usually do, so it won’t burn ya through the straw, Hemmy.”

“Thanks, Clotho.” She maneuvered the cup under the lower edge of her veil, the straw the perfect length to reach her mouth without lifting the cup and shifting her coverings.

“I swear, he never shows up on time!”

“Lachesis, patience; he was probably having some fun with that cute red thing this morning! Give the guy a break, he deserves it!”

“Atropos, don’t tell me what to do!”

“Fine; Clotho, tell her!”

“Why me?!”

“Sisters, honestly, I could hear the three of you from nine blocks down the way….”

Hemera sat, smiling behind her veil and sipping on her white-cocoa as the three blue goddesses with sun-bright eyes launched themselves from their chairs and captured her pale brother in a dog-pile style hug. Hypnos slipped into the seat beside her own, avoiding the mayhem surrounding flailing wings and bouncing indigo curls in favor of nudging her black-cloaked shoulder with his own rust-red cloth-bound one.

“Hey, Hems.”

“Hi, Hyp.”

“I would say you look good in black, but I miss the light too much. How are you?”

“I’m okay. I mean, I’m only wearing this for-”

“I know, all the denizens down here, they would keel over from how pretty you are.”

“You always know what to say, cutie-pie!”

“Hey! You two knock it off! We’ve got business to get to!”

“Geez, Than, calm the hell down!”

“Yeah, bro, just cause you’re all horny and shit with your boyfriend now….”

The steely-glitter of Thanatos’ eyes quelled the bickering that had been building around the table with a suddenness that rather frightened Hemera. She knew it wasn’t that he was mad about the topics, no matter how personal it obviously was….

There was something _other_ in her brother now, something that spoke volumes about their own heritage. It called to her, tugging on her soul, demanding she fall in line….

She recognized it from the stories and memories Helios had shared with her over all the long years they’d worked together.

_It’s how he got us all to follow him. It’s how he and his brothers managed to overwhelm their father, to bring Oranus down._

_It’s like wolves…._

_The pack follows the alpha…._

Thanatos, the fifth child of Night and Darkness, their oldest son, was growing into his role as their father’s heir….

And the rest of them would follow, or tear their family apart….

Hemera took a steadying breath, placing her half-empty cup back on the table and folding her hands in her lap again.

“Okay, Thanatos. What are we going to do…?”

The silence around their table became palpable, and she knew all of them were sensing the shift, falling into instinctive roles they had never known they were craving.

Thanatos’ wings shuffled, a shimmer of dark power glinting between the long feathers, shedding trails of coal-black mist in the air behind his open-backed chair.

“We need to talk to the King….”

* * *

“Aidoneus, I don’t _know_ what we should do anymore than you do! What if we just open the box from here?!”

“Can’t, Persephone! Unmake the box from here, and everything inside it unmakes within!”

“Then we have to go back in there!”

“He’ll. Kill. Us!”

“We can’t leave them there!”

“He told us to get out, and we did. I think they need more time.”

“We can’t leave them waiting, they’ll only get more upset!”

“Then what are we going to do?!!”

“I don’t _know!_ ”

“ _Majesties, the God of Death, the Fates, and two others are here to see you both….”_

The argument died with the tinny voice from the intercom on the marble desktop beside his hip. He and Persephone looked at each other, wondering the same thing, he knew.

“Send them all in, Kalin.”

_“At once, Majesty.”_

The door into the foyer swung open, and Thanatos entered the open space in front of the desk with his wings half-opened, nearly hiding the five other immortals behind him. The Fates sidled over to his left, their comfy-slouchy tracksuits and jeans and sweaters somehow bright in this dark space. Hypnos and a black-wrapped goddess who could only be Daylight herself moved to the other side, and it hit Hades then, suddenly, that there were six of them, facing down a King.

_And so the tides shift, and the heavens dance on…._

Metis’ words, echoing down through the intervening years: so long ago, they had meant purpose for the Six who threw down a tyrant, as that tyrant himself had done so long before that….

Now, he wondered if his resemblance to his father would encompass even this last….

* * *

Persephone stepped closer to Hades, unsure of the darkness in Thanatos’ eyes, the dark mist shedding from his wings like stardust, the way his hands were loose claws at his hips.

Praxidike saw the display and understood.

“Husband, we must set them free.” The King stared down at her, disbelief and anger and exasperation warring for control of his eyes and brows and mouth. She silenced him with a finger on his lips. “With their children present, they would not dare to attack us, and that would give us the time we need to unbind the walls.”

A blast of power not unlike Erebus’ own thrashed the office in a rippling wave, and Persephone felt her heart skip beats in her chest. The God of Death, he who had eased the passing of mortal lives since before her husband began to provide homes and purpose for those un-fleshed souls, lost control for a moment, and Praxidike knew:

Death could come to immortals at his command, as well….

_Tread softly, for he is connected to the one you broke below…._

“We will _not_ stand as shields for you! Whatever you have done to our parents is for you to remedy. Now.”

Thanatos’ voice was hollow, a cavern of darkness, power in every syllable. His siblings’ heads nodded, decisively, nearly in unison, and Persephone felt a shiver crawl up her spine. Hades’ arm tightened around her, and she pulled herself closer to him as she heard his teeth grind together for a moment.

The God of Death demanded compliance, justice for his parents; the God of the Dead and the Bringer of Death and Exactness of Justice would bend, or another war would tear the realms apart.

Praxidike knew her choice.

She left her husband, walking toward the shimmering doorway she’d called into being with a thought, and felt the King follow her into the darkness once more….

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't throw y'all too much with the shift in tones this time around. 
> 
> Toward the middle and end, I wanted things to feel more - shall we say - urgent, savage, but also incredibly focused. Not a lot of room for extraneous description or thought, as the actions and words were the main players once Than embraced his heritage. 
> 
> And yes, Praxidike did open that portal all by herself. 
> 
> See, remember Erebus said something earlier on about "only the first-generation or so of Titan-spawned godlings can travel through aether" like the Titans themselves?
> 
> Persephone, in LO, was created, by magic and such, by Demeter alone. 
> 
> Essentially, Persephone is a "clone-type" of Demeter. 
> 
> WHICH MEANS SHE BEARS THE SAME POWER-LEVELS AS HADES, AND THANATOS, AND OTHER TITAN-SPAWN OF THE FIRST GENERATION!
> 
> World-building again.... Yay me.
> 
> And then, the bit about the alpha almost-mind-control thing Than had going on, as well as the psychic-soul-bonding he and Hypnos have with Erebus and Nyx - 
> 
> I.... Needed a way for Than to step into his role as the oldest son of Night's Darkness. Also, what is Death but an unmaking of Life? And what is Sleep but the passing of the Night...?
> 
> It was also a way to avoid a whole huge "but we've been apart so long, siblings, how can we work together after all this time?" Just, get in line, kids, we're on a mission, and I'm the Captain here....
> 
> Maybe a little abrupt, but I think it works. 
> 
> Regarding Hemera's veil - remember how Hecate and others from the Kthonic realms - including Nyx - wear black veils and cover much of their skin when they come to the realms above? Basically, to protect themselves from the effects of too much light. 
> 
> BUT - when beings from the realms above, like Hemera, who embodies Daylight Itself, come to the darker realms below - she takes special care to dress so she herself doesn't hurt anyone! Hemera is the mature middle-sis peacemaker we all love to see....
> 
> Anyhoo....
> 
> Overall, I'm very happy with my Thanames, and we're not quite done with them in the Night's Darkness universe. 
> 
> And Next, is the dawn we've all been waiting for without hope....
> 
> Next:
> 
> Without These Walls....


End file.
